magicalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
In Magical Arena there are 22 heroes at total. Every hero falls into a different category based on their playstyle and abilities. The main categories are as following: * Mage - A hero that uses Magic Missile as his main weapon but relies heavily on his other abilities which usually have some magical aspect in them. * Ranger - A hero that uses Bow or Crossbow as his main weapon and his other abilities tend to be just supportive towards this ability. * Figher - A hero that uses Sword, Fists, Axe or different melee weapon as his main sorce of power. His other abilities tend to be just supportive towards the figher, applying huge variety of different self buffs. * Support - A hero that uses Magic Missile as his main weapon but relies heavily on his other abilities that allow him to heal or buff his allies while also debuff his enemies. All of those categories can differ even more based on more detailed look at abilities of certain heroes. A Mage can then divide into following sub-categories: * Long Range Mage - Also known as a Poke Mage or Artillery Mage is a mage sub-category that features basic describtion of Mage while being much more focused on damaging enemies from afar. Long Range Mages usually lack of any melee or escape ability but they can be very powerful when left alone or ignored by their enemies. Examples of Long Range Mages can be: Avarosa and Doran * Battlemage - is a mage sub-category that features basic describtion of Mage while being much more focused on damaging enemies from close distance. They tend to have low cooldowns on those melee spells while also having some movement speed ability to get close to their enemies. They are also able to fight while moving allowing them to stick to their opponents. Examples of Battlemages can be: Malfurion and Nami * Control Mage - is a mage sub-category that features basic describtion of Mage while being much more focused on controling the movement of their enemies. Their kit usually contains stuns, heavy slows, traps, snares, knockbacks, pulls or other form of Crowd Control. They tend to have a lot of damage in their kit too but lack a good defensive or escape ability. Examples of Control Mages are: Tyrande and Zyra. * Specialist - is a mage subcategory that only barely features basic describtion of Mages. They tend to have unique playstyle and abilities that are always differend based on different hero. At the moment the only example of Specialist is Hagatha. A Ranger can then divide into following sub-categories: * Sniper - Also known as Sharpshooter or Long Ranger is a Ranger subcategory that features basic describtion of Ranger. They tend to use Bows as their primary weapons and are very effective DPS heroes overall. The Bow as a main weapon allows them to have a lot more DPS then their Mid Range counterparts and makes them able to shoot fast when neccesary. On the otherhand they usually lack a defensive ability making them an easy pray for assassins that can get close. Examples of Snipers are Averol and Ashe. * Mid Ranger - is a Ranger subcategory that features basic describtion of Ranger. They usually use Crossbows (the only exception being Lunara) allowing them to deal a lot of DPS from mid-range while falling apart when they get to close range or long range fight. Examples of Mid Rangers are Karigen, Lex and Lunara. A Fighter can then divide into following sub-categories: * Jaggernaut - is a subcategory that features basic describtion of a fighter. They tend to be quite durable while also able to dish out some damage and Crowd Control. They usually lack a solid ranged attack and are often overall good but not best at anything at the same time. Examples of Jaggernauts are Ronan and Lee Sin. * Diver - is a subcategory that features basic describtion of a fighter. They are more damage focused then Jaggernauts while having a bit less of Crowd Control or Defense. Their main job is to dive into the enemy team for that reason they often have a stong gap closing ability. Examples of Divers are: Sakura and Akron. * Assassin - is a subcategory that features basic describtion of a fighter. They tend to be much less durable and have almost non-existent Crowd Control, but are great at anihilating single targets at shord period of time. They are very bursty and swift and often have some tricky abilities and effects like invisibility or blinks. Examples of Assassins are Vea and Akali. A Support does not have any sub-categories.